The Wolf-Pack Incident
by WardenLegionaire
Summary: A few months after his mission in Spain, Leon is summoned for a new threat, an old face emerges. Only this time Leon won't be going it alone. Little does he realize that working with a certain B.S.A.A. agent will be more then he bargained for. Jill/Leon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am here to write for my enjoyment only and ma making no profit.

AN: Well hello all, I'm back after several years, but I've wandered back in to take up writing once more. Let's see what I can come up with eh? This story will be Leon/Jill ship. I love these two characters they are my favorite and there are not enough stories out there exploring this couple. Well, shall we? Please leave a review constructive criticism is welcome, however negativity and flames will be ignored, If you don't like my work, read something else, it's that simple.

**The Wolf-pack Incident**

A normal day and a normal life. Is there such a thing? Perhaps for some this would be a truth, a reality. But for some normal was nothing but a dream, a thought in the back of your head right next to all of the what ifs that the brain can conjure up. These thoughts swirled around in the head of the agent in question. Leon S. Kennedy, special agent working for the U.S. government.

Leon strolled through the halls after being summoned by his handler, Ingrid Hunnigan. As he walked, his thoughts drifted back to his last mission to Spain several months ago. A simple rescue mission gone insane, he felt sympathy for the president's daughter whom he was dispatched to find and rescue after she was abducted. That crazy cult, Los Illuminados and its leader Osmund Saddler had nearly succeeded. Though both Leon and Ashley had been cured of their Plaga infection, it was discovered later when he returned that there were side effects. After being poked and prodded and observed for two weeks, scientists concluded that Leon was safe from any harmful effects the plaga could have caused. But on the flip side, they discovered his body was tougher, and more resilient. He seemed to recover from injury much faster then is normal. Though his regeneration was nothing like the G virus, it was still noticeable, and some even joked now that Leon was almost a super soldier now.

Leon shook his head at that thought. He was just a man, a tortured soul who has seen far too much at his age. Another strange effect was that Leon never got cold, his skin would get cold to the touch such as the cold winter months but he never _felt_ cold. It seemed that his body could get cold but he would not be able to notice unless he was paying attention to his body. Which could potentially be dangerous if his body was unable to warn him that something was wrong. So he had to be extra vigilant in the future and learn his new limits.

"Hey! Leon!" a male voice called to him.

Leon turned and saw who had called him was jogging up to me with a smile, Kevin Ryman.

"What's up Kevin?" Leon asked.

"Hunnigan called me too, apparently we are both about to learn what shit storm is stirring now," Kevin joked.

As Kevin fell into step beside him Leon nodded his head. Kevin had managed to survive Raccoon City like him, though his journey wasn't nearly as horrific he still battled zombies and managed to survive along with his then girlfriend Cindy Crawford. Cindy was a waitress and it was sheer luck that he was in the bar she worked at having a drink when all hell broke loose. After they both escaped the city, Kevin asked her to marry him a couple years later. They were now happily married two years and Leon learned recently that Cindy was pregnant. She had opened her own bar shortly after Kevin proposed. Though they weren't swimming in money her bar was a nice enough place and Leon frequented it when Kevin invited him for a drink.

"So any idea what this is about?" Kevin asked.

"Just the basics, though apparently its potentially serious, because the B.S.A.A. are also involved though I don't know much beyond that," Leon replied shrugging.

Leon and Kevin were recruited to a special unit created by the government to combat B.O.W. threats called US-STRATCOM. The unit was small considering. Besides Leon and Kevin there were currently five other members. They were all good soldiers, however, they simply lacked the sheer skill and experience that Leon had.

"Ah Leon, Kevin good you're here," Hunnigan greeted as both men entered the conference room.

Leon saw she wasn't alone and smiled as his eyes fell on a familiar face who was looking back with a big grin on his face.

"Leon! It's great to see you!" Chris Redfield greeted offering his hand.

"Chris, its good to see you too, I'm surprised to see you here. As happy as I am to see you, it also makes me worry that this meeting is very serious," Leon replied grasping his hand firmly.

Chris's smile faded a bit and he nodded sadly and he turned to Hunnigan who waited for the greetings to finish.

"Sadly yes, we have a real problem, but before we get into that, I don't believe you've met my partner," Chris said gesturing to the woman sitting at the table watching them curiously.

Leon turned and locked eyes with the woman and for a moment he forgot to breathe, they hadn't met but he knew who she was instantly. Her reputation made it impossible to NOT know her even by reputation. Rumor had it that this woman was as deadly as she was beautiful, and also to Leon's amusement, apparently there wasn't a lock in the world she could not pick which earned her the title The Master of Unlocking. Leon only knew a little of her skills but knew enough not to underestimate her. Jill apparently was skilled in all forms of combat and heard that watching her fight was like watching a beautiful and elegant dance. Leon mentally shook himself, she was far more beautiful then he thought.

Chris and Leon had a good friendship ever since Chris learned that Claire survived Raccoon City thanks in no small part to Leon. Though Leon told him that she had held her own and saved him as much as he had her, Chris still remained grateful to the agent for protecting his sister. After that they formed a solid friendship and great respect for each other.

"Leon Kennedy," Leon introduced with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Jill Valentine," she replied shaking his hand briefly.

Jill studied Leon curiously as he talked to her partner Chris. She had heard of him of course, though much of it she could hardly believe, but Chris had supported most of what was said about him. He was supposedly the best the government had to offer. A survivor like herself and Chris, he wasn't as big as Chris but he was certainly defined and toned and one hundred percent muscle.

Catching herself thinking too long on his toned body she huffed, annoyed with herself. Looking at both men now it was clear Chris was physically stronger but Leon probably made up for that in agility and finesse. Chris was like her big brother and she loved him dearly, but he was not very tactful sometimes, he just liked to roll over anything that got in his way and he was good at it, the best. On the other hand, she had heard about Leon Kennedy, some even from Chris and his sister Claire. Leon was supposed to be unmatched in hand to hand combat, especially in knife combat. Chris even went so far as to claim he might even be as good with a knife as HER much to her annoyance. Jill doubted that part but still Chris didn't boast unless there was some truth to it.

According to Claire, Leon was also a crack shot, in his department his nickname was bullseye, never missing his target. Chris even reluctantly admitted that Leon may be almost as good a shot as him. Which shocked Jill as Chris was the greatest shot she had ever seen. Chris was in reality probably a better marksman, but it didn't mean Leon still wouldn't give him a run for his money.

As she studied him, she could admit that Claire was right, he was extremely handsome and when he smiled she could appreciate that he had a great smile. Despite his looks and obvious charm, rumors that Leon was a womanizer didn't seem to fit from what she saw before her. She had heard he flirted and joked a lot and the flirty nature brought on these rumors but nothing substantial supported these rumors as Chris had commented that he admired Leon's work and ability which suggested that Leon was still a professional and conducted himself as such. Jill didn't know what to believe and decided to take a wait and see approach on the handsome agent.

"So then, what's got everyone's panties in a twist?" Leon joked.

Hunnigan gave Leon an exasperated look however Chris just laughed good naturedly and clapped him on the back. This caused Jill to raise an eyebrow, she heard from Claire that Leon apparently was full of sarcasm and humor and that statement just now showed he didn't take things seriously which slightly annoyed her. This was serious, Chris and herself being here should be proof enough of that and yet he was cracking jokes. She wasn't sure what to think of Leon Kennedy.

"The B.S.A.A. are going to be collaborating with STRATCOM on this one Leon, we have received Intel from a previously unknown group. This group calls themselves The Wolf-pack. According to what little info we have gathered on our end combined with the info gathered by Agent Cetcham on the B.S.A.A's end. We have discovered they were an elite squad that used to work for Umbrella," Hunnigan explained.

"Wolf-pack huh, so where do we fit into this equation?" Kevin asked.

"We received a video recording, from their leader, he calls himself HUNK. So far we have been unable to gather anymore info aside from that from this guy. He apparently has managed to secure at least two virus strains, though we are not certain how much he has acquired. But the fact he has them at all is cause for concern," Jill explained.

"Two viruses?" Leon asked.

"Yes, according to HUNK they are equipped with the T-Virus, and what looks like an altered version of the Progenitor Virus, though we can't be certain" Hunnigan replied.

"I don't get it, why send a video to the B.S.A.A. what is it they are after?" Leon asked.

"Unfortunately, we do not know their motives at this time, but there is something else, the main reason we came to STRATCOM on this," Chris said hesitantly.

"And what is that?" Leon asked.

"Well, you should just watch the recording Leon," Chris replied as Hunnigan started up the video.

As the video started Leon studied the room on the screen, it was dark and lit only by a few hanging lights, suggesting underground or somewhere remote. Then a man walked into the room wearing a mask and suddenly Leon recognized him, or rather he recognized the uniform.

"Not just Umbrella soldier, he was part of the Umbrella Security Service," Leon commented earning him curious looks.

_"Hello, B.S.A.A. I am HUNK, the leader of The Wolf-pack. You are receiving this message to announce that we have acquired samples of Umbrella's viruses and are equipped to re enact Raccoon City several times over. You are wondering why we are doing this, the answer is simple, __Leon Scott Kennedy," HUNK explained with amusement._

Leon's eyebrows rose, how did this guy know him? He was fairly sure he didn't know him and couldn't remember ever running into him.

_"You see this troublesome cop had in his possession the only known sample left of the powerful G-Virus. __He had tried to destroy it by tossing it into the abyss in the underground lab, which cost me my mission which was to retrieve said sample. Having failed my mission, I was left for dead along with my associates, all because of that fool" __HUNK went on_

"So...this is all because he wants revenge? Against me?" Leon asked confused.

"It might be that simple," Chris shrugged.

"No...something doesn't seem right, there's gotta be more to it, I mean Leon might have been the cause for this guy to be abandoned and left for dead and I suppose revenge would be a motivator for it, but there has to be more to it, otherwise why send this to the B.S.A.A.? Why not go after Leon directly?" Jill asked.

_ "But now, we have this," HUNK explained holding up a vial._

Leon froze in horror, as he stared at the vial in the man's hand. No...it wasn't possible, but Leon would never mistake what he was seeing now.

"That's...not T or and its not an altered Progenitor…" Leon breathed.

"What do you mean? You know what that is?" Chris asked worriedly seeing Leon's horrified expression.

Leon looked around the room at the worried looks and sighed heavily, only the very top people knew about it. He had revealed Ada Wong's involvement in Spain but only a select few were privy to the information. Leon had not gone into detail of her involvement, but he did admit the fact that the Master Plaga specimen had been lost and that Ada had held him at gunpoint before escaping via chopper.

"Unfortunately, I do. That is the Master Plaga sample, the one that was taken from me after I killed Saddler during my mission to Spain," Leon replied.

"How the hell does this guy have it?!" Jill demanded.

"I don't know, but this is a serious problem," Chris replied.

"Its worse then that, with the Master Plaga sample, HUNK and his group could recreate those...things I encountered in Spain. They can be controlled, coordinated, and…" Leon trailed off.

"And HUNK just got himself the keys to his own private army of monsters that he can unleash upon the world as he sees fit," Chris finished.

"It would seem that Ada Wong managed to get her hands on a sample after all," Hunnigan added giving Leon a look.

Leon saw it all over her face, Hunnigan knew. She knew Leon let her go in Spain, in his defense she did put a gun to his head but that alone wouldn't have stopped him. Leon felt the guilt for not trying harder to stop her. At first he thought maybe it was because of old feelings for the woman in red, but after a few months realized he didn't feel that way about her anymore, he cared about her that was true. But it wasn't love, Leon didn't know himself why.

"So Wong sold the sample to this guy? I thought your report said she was suspected of working for Wesker?" Chris asked.

"Ada Wong always has another agenda, she owes loyalty to no one, hell even when she saved my life in Spain she only did so to use me as a distraction to cause havoc among Saddler's forces," Leon replied bitterly.

_"Give that fool Kennedy this message so he may know that he succeeded in his mission in Spain and he won that fight, however, his __careless__ mistake has cost him the war," __HUNK laughed as the video cut off._

"He's right, I was careless, my mistake has given rise to another possibly greater threat, I failed," Leon said.

Chris put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Leon, you were sent to that nightmare alone and overcame impossible odds all by yourself, and besides your mission was to rescue Ashley Graham and you did that," Chris reassured him.

"Leon c'mon man! Don't let that asshole's words get to you," Kevin tried.

"Thanks, but even so, it is clear this is my fault, my mistakes have brought this down on us, and so it's my responsibility to clean up the mess that I made," Leon said.

Jill stayed quiet as she looked at the handsome agent, she prided herself on keeping her cool, but there was something about Leon, she saw the guilt, horror, and torture in his beautiful eyes, and she had to resist the powerful urge to get up and comfort him. What was wrong with her? She shook herself and decided to add.

"Kennedy, there's no point in looking back on what you could or should have done, you did what you thought was right at the time and that's all there is to it. Focus on the path in front of you instead and help us stop this son of a bitch," Jill said firmly but gently enough to get across her encouragement.

Leon locked eyes with her for a few moments and he found himself sinking into those blue orbs. He was aware now that he was starting to feel things as he looked at her, things he had not felt before. Not even Ada had stirred such strong emotions in him, and Jill Valentine was doing it all with just her eyes on him. Finally, Leon broke out of his thoughts and she saw his face firm in determination and he nodded. Jill, pleased with the reaction realized she said exactly what he needed to hear. It would appear, that there was far more to Leon Kennedy then meets the eye, and Jill Valentine found herself intrigued and wanting to learn more about the agent.

AN: Well then that wraps up our intro chapter! What do you guys think? It's an idea that I had been contemplating and so I'm trying it out. Yes, it's a bit short but hey it's just an intro chapter. Testing the waters and all that. Also, please excuse timeline, and canon as I will be ignoring or straight up changing certain things to fit my story, it is fanfiction after all lol. I'm trying something with Leon here, popular opinion paints him as a womanizer and I would agree that is what he seems to be portrayed as but honestly I think he deserves a bit more credit and this Leon will still be flirty and charming, but respectful and will tone down the whole womaizer image. Anyway Now to see how rusty I am, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or any of its characters. I merely like to play in the sandbox that is the RE universe.

AN: Hello, everyone! Back for more! Thank you for your review Evolution-500. Not much to say at this point aside from please let me know what you think and enjoy!

**The Wolf-Pack Incident**

After the video of HUNK ended the group exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. There were now more questions then before, and no answers.

"Do we know where this recording came from?" Leon asked.

"Unfortunately no, but Quint is still digging as we speak," Chris replied.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Kevin asked.

"Sadly all we can do is wait and be on alert, Leon you should be especially careful, this HUNK seems to have it out for you in particular," Chris replied.

"Story of my life," Leon said with a chuckle.

After a few more exchanges the group dispersed concluding the meeting. Leon walked a couple feet behind Chris and Jill as they made their way back down the hallway to the entrance. Of course everyone knew about Chris and Jill, they were both legends with their accomplishments so far and seeing them side by side now it was easy to see why they made such a formidable team. Chris was the brute force like a sledge hammer that destroys everything in its path. Jill on the other hand was the opposite, despite how deadly and skilled she was rumored to be, Leon could not help but notice she was indeed a very beautiful woman and very feminine. But Leon knew better then to underestimate her. He had heard some of his co workers speculate on their relationship and wonder if the two were more then just partners.

"Hey Leon, not much else we can do, so I'm headed home for today," Kevin spoke up.

"That's fine, keep your phone handy just in case though, and give Cindy my best," Leon replied.

Kevin smiled and clapped him on the back and took off down the hallway. Leon watched him go, he was married now. Even had a kid on the way, Leon found himself a bit envious of him that he had a beautiful woman to go home to at night. Unknown to him, Jill was standing nearby with Chris who was on the phone with their superior but her focus was on the handsome agent. It was hard to tell but she feared that despite her words to him earlier that his determination was two fold, he was going to try and take all of this on his shoulders. He blamed himself, she admired his desire and resolve, she just hoped that it wouldn't get him killed one day. She turned as Hunnigan approached and flanking her were three men, one was dressed in a fancy white long coat.

"Mr Kennedy," the man called drawing his attention.

"Leon, hold on can we see you back in the conference room please?" Hunnigan asked though she looked very nervous which was strange for her.

Leon nodded and followed the four back into the conference room they all just left while Jill watched curiously. She turned her attention to Chris who was finishing up his call to O'Brien, Director of the B.S.A.A.

Leon entered the room with the other three who sat down and gestured for Leon to sit as well.

"Leon this is Derek Simmons, national security," Hunnigan introduced.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kennedy your reputation is well known, agent Benford spoke very highly of you," Simmons replied.

"Likewise, Adam's a good man," Leon responded.

"I wish this were under better circumstances, but your testimony and report from a few months ago has been under review since this new...incident. It has since been concluded that your involvement resulted in a dangerous virus to fall into the hands of these terrorists," Simmons explained.

"Involvement? You're accusing me of letting those maniacs get their hands on the virus? Are you kidding me right now?" Leon demanded with an annoyed tone.

"Did you, or did you not allow the spy, Ada Wong to escape from that island?" the second man demanded.

"If you call being wounded and having a gun put to my head while she took off, allowing her to escape then yes I certainly did," Leon replied sarcastically.

"Be that as it may Mr. Kennedy, your failure to secure the sample has given rise to a new threat, and it also seems that Miss Wong has an unusual interest in you. We feel it would be beneficial if you sit this one out so to speak, for your safety of course," Simmons said.

Leon glared at the man in front of him, his eyes said it all. They didn't think Leon was guilty of anything, they simply needed a fall guy. This man was simply petty and seeking to punish Leon. He wanted Leon out of the picture on this for some reason, the question is why. Leon glanced at Hunnigan and could see she was avoiding his eyes, so he stood up suddenly.

"Will that be all then?" Leon asked his voice calm and controlled.

"Indeed, pending the investigation, you will be restricted to desk duty, however you are free to go home for the day, you are also restricted from access to any information involving this case," Simmons replied.

Leon nodded realizing this wasn't a fight he could win here and quickly left the office forcefully throwing the door open. Watching Leon leave Simmons couldn't hide the smirk on his face and nodded at Hunnigan who couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Good work Hunnigan," Simmons said as they got up and left as well.

"Roger that, we're on our way back," Chris said as he hung up the phone.

"The director?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, O'Brien has ordered us back to base for now, apparently Quint has some new info for us…" Chris stopped as they heard the conference door open and Leon walking out briskly.

His face was blank and he seemed calm, but the aura around him radiated anger, Jill felt it but couldn't be sure and became concerned while Chris looked confused.

"Hey Leon, everything alright?" Chris asked.

Leon stopped and eyed them both a moment and he sighed as if coming to a decision, and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just peachy," Leon said nodding to them and made his way to the elevator to leave the building.

He was good at hiding his emotions that's for sure Jill gave him that. Before either of them responded another man came jogging up to them, Adam Benford gave Leon a pleading look. Jill's eyes narrowed, something bad happened in that conference room just now.

"Leon, I had no idea Simmons was going to stick his nose in and hold all of this against you," Adam called to him.

"Well it's my fault isn't it?" Leon replied turning and smirking, Apparently he seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

"Leon we both know that isn't true, Ada Wong is one of the most elusive women the agency has ever seen, even if you tried to stop her this might have happened anyway," Adam reasoned.

"Might being the key word, I appreciate your words Adam but these assholes are hell bent on placing the blame, and it just so happens I'm the right man for the job," Leon replied.

"Hold on, they can't seriously think you have anything to do with this?" Jill asked incredulously.

Leon said nothing, he looked into Jill's eyes and her breath caught. He surprised her by winking at her.

"Worried about me there Valentine?" Leon asked with amusement.

Jill was about to retort but stopped and realized she WAS worried about him. She barely knew him but something about him drew her in, was it his handsome face? That hair? Was it his casual demeanor? What was wrong with her? When he winked at her she felt something in her belly and wasn't sure if she liked the feeling.

"You wish Kennedy," Jill replied with a snort causing Chris to laugh.

Leon grinned at her response and winked again causing Jill to roll her eyes as he turned and made his way to the elevator.

"That boy, I hope he doesn't do anything foolish, he's not one to just take what they said. Leon is not a desk duty guy," Adam commented shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"Leon has been benched, Simmons has ordered he be restricted access and not allowed to work on this case," Adam replied.

"Seriously? Then who will we be working with then?" Jill asked.

Adam smiled at her and she suddenly felt very self conscious, she was NOT disappointed that she wouldn't get to work with Kennedy. She did not care who she had to work with. Nope not one bit, at all, ever. But Adam's smile seemed to see more then she wanted him too.

"They will probably put Agent Ryman on it to take his place, he would be the next in line. Well it was good to see you both, I have work to do. Do try and get along yeah? Keep us informed of your progress," Adam finished as he left the two who soon left to return to their HQ.

Leon entered his apartment and tossed his keys on the counter and shrugging out of his leather jacket. He sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, and leaned his head back closing his eyes. It was getting dark, he should probably get something to eat. If Simmons thought he could bench him so easily he didn't know Leon very well. However, he first needed a lead to go on. He knew suddenly he was not alone anymore and he sighed again and spoke without turning.

"The door too boring for you Ada?" Leon asked.

The woman in red strode in from the open balcony window and leaned against the wall and looked at him softly. He finally returned her gaze but to her surprise, his eyes were hard, he was angry. Ada had suspected Leon had feelings for her and she often used that to her advantage over him, but now all she saw was the hardened agent.

"It's good to see you Leon," Ada said softly.

"Afraid I can't say the same," Leon replied coldly.

Her eyes widened, she wasn't sure how to react to this colder version of the agent she adored. True she pushed his buttons, and yes she held a gun to his head and used him to further her mission but she found that she actually cared about him. Perhaps she had pushed too much this time.

"So what is it this time? Here to kill me? Perhaps I have something you need? Or maybe you are here to tell me why your new boyfriend is out there threatening the world again with those fucking viruses," Leon snapped.

Ada flinched at his hostility, ah that was it. HUNK. But he did not seem jealous he just seemed angry.

"He's not my boyfriend Leon," Ada replied coolly.

"I don't fucking care if he is or isn't! YOU gave him that fucking plaga that I almost died for in that hellhole trying to save Ashley! Once upon a time I thought you cared, but I was fooling myself. So what's he planning to do huh? Is he working for Wesker too?"Leon demanded.

Ada looked at him passively but inside she was in complete shock, Leon was furious with her and she realized she was ashamed and that made her angry with herself.

"Leon, I came to warn you, I had no idea what Wesker was planning to do with the master plaga, I was just as surprised when he allowed HUNK to use it, but I highly doubt it't the master plaga that I took from you in Spain," Ada explained.

"Oh and that is supposed to make it any better? You came to warn me about something I already know, you wasted your time. What the hell do you want Ada? If that is all you can show yourself out, I should take you in but I'm letting you go as thanks for saving my ass in Spain," Leon growled as he went to the kitchen.

"I came to give you these, it should give you a lead on your current crisis, and for what it's worth...I am sorry Leon, I never meant to hurt you," Ada replied.

Leon turned to retort only to find she had vanished again and he sighed heavily. He could have handled that better, it had been a shitty day all around and he took it out on her. Maybe if he ever saw her again he would apologize to her for his anger. Leon was many things but he was never cruel. But the file on his table caught his eye and he flipped it open and began reading the contents. A smile slowly forming on his face, this is exactly what he needed and he silently thanked Ada.

Chris and Jill arrived at HQ later that evening and made their way to the R&D department where upon entering they found Quint moving around rapidly shuffling papers here, flipping through others there but stopped when he saw them enter.

"Hey guys! Glad you're here I've got something for you!" Quint called cheerily.

"Quint, we came as fast as we could," Chris replied.

"What do you have?" Jill asked.

"Ugh, fine straight to business as usual, seriously you guys should lighten up a bit," Quint snarked.

He picked up two files on his desk and handed them to both of them to look through while he explained.

"We were contacted by local authorities in southern Louisiana earlier today. Normally this wouldn't be anything of note but apparently a pair of police officers were responding to a 911 call near the Atchafalaya Basin in southern Louisiana," Quint explained.

"Sorry the what basin?" Jill asked.

"Basically it's the largest swamp in the country," Quint clarified.

Chris's face became deadly serious as he examined the file Quint compiled. Looking at the photos that were taken which showed four floating dead bodies and when they were fished out of the water, it was clear why the B.S.A.A. were notified. It was a mutation.

"As you can see the victims are not normal victims, they've been exposed to something that has mutated them," Quint continued.

"Does that one have a tail?" Jill asked.

"Yes, it's reptilian in nature, not surprising considering the environment, but we need to know what the hell is going on. That swamp is harsh terrain and the grotesque bodies have frightened them and no one is willing to go into the swamp and figure out where these came from," Quint replied.

"Looks like we have our lead, these bodies appearing the day after we received that video is too much of a coincidence," Chris said.

"Agreed, that's why you two will be taking Quint, Keith, Jessica, and Rebecca and deploying immediately," O'Brien replied entering the room.

"What?!" Quint cried.

"That's right, get ready to move, the team will need your expertise on hand in there Quint, the area is sketchy at best and we don't know how well communications will work in that swamp," O'Brien reasoned.

"Aww! I hate fieldwork!" Quint complained.

"Suck it up Cetcham," Jill replied.

"The other three have been briefed and are gearing up as we speak, I've already informed STRATCOM. They will be dispatching their own five man team to rendezvous with you on site led by Agent Ryman," O'Brien continued.

"Roger that, we will gear up and be ready to move in an hour," Chris replied.

"Good, agent Ryman's team, Echo Six are being deployed as we speak. We don't want to be late to the party so get moving," O'Brien ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Leon waited in a secluded parking lot in the dark, as another car pulled up next to his and he got out to greet his contact. He smiled grimly as she got out and approached him with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Thank you Hunnigan, I owe ya," Leon said.

"For the record, I strongly disagree with what you're doing Leon, it's dangerous and stupid. I'm only doing this because I know you and I know with or without me you would go so as your handler it's my duty to make sure you're not ill prepared," Hunnigan grouched.

Leon chuckled as he took the files from her and looked through them quickly to see if there was anything else he needed to know.

"Leon, I want you to know as your friend, that I didn't want to help Simmons bench you. He used his authority to force your report be handed over for further investigation, I didn't have much choice," Hunnigan explained.

"You are not at fault Hunnigan, this one's all on me, and it's my job to fix it," Leon replied shaking his head.

"Leon, please don't do this," Hunnigan tried one last time.

"You know I can't stay out of this Hunnigan," Leon replied.

Hunnigan sighed and moved to the trunk of her car and opened it to reveal a large black bag to which Leon opened it and smiled then nodded hefting it and taking it to his Jeep and tossed it into the back.

"Since I'm benched, you never saw me or helped me. I'm off the grid after tonight, take care of yourself Hunnigan, and look after things for me," Leon finished as he got in and took off leaving Hunnigan to watch him go with a heavy heart.

"You stupid, stubborn brave man," Hunnigan cursed him as she left as well.

Leon drove like mad, he had to stay under the radar and it was going to be a long drive but he was determined. He shook his head, so Louisiana was the next site to be drawn into this godforsaken war. Thanks to the intel Ada had provided him he knew HUNK was there, it was just a matter of finding out what the hell he was up to and why. According to Ada's information, HUNK had kidnapped dozens of scientists and forced them to work deep int the swamp, though what his ultimate goal is wasn't clear. If he was working for Wesker then Leon had to hurry and stop him.

As Leon drove off and Hunnigan got in her car and took off in the opposite direction a shimmering figure on the nearby rooftop put his hand to his comm link in his ear.

"This is Vector, come in Lupo," Vector called.

"Lupo here, status report," She answered.

"Red Butterfly found the planted files as he said she would. Inform Mr. Death the agent has taken the bait, he is en route as of now," Vector reported.

"Excellent, return to base, we must ensure he makes it to the facility. It is vital to Mr. Death's plans," Lupo replied.

"Copy that, Vector on the move," Vector acknowledged.

AN: Well that wraps up chapter 2! So what do you guys think? I wonder what HUNK has planned and why he is so fixated on Leon? Is he working alone? Is Wesker somehow involved? More to come as our heroes rush to southern Louisiana not knowing what horror awaits in the swamp. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I write this for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue I'm too broke lol.

AN: Hello again everyone! Well things are starting to get interesting! I had it pointed out to me that Rebecca is not an active member of the B.S.A.A. at this point and wanted to thank evolution500 for their reviews and friendly reminder. Yes I know she isn't but for the sake of my story she will be an active member, but I do appreciate the friendly reminder as I'm sure there are other things I will forget or overlook. So please keep it coming. Also thank you to Jinero for your nice review as well, hopefully as we go it will catch more eyes. Well then enough from me. Thanks guys on with the story!

**The Wolf-Pack Incident**

Chris and his team arrived at the rendezvous to find the whole area had been sealed off. He took note of several small boats being readied and sighed heavily, both teams were going to have to disperse themselves into smaller groups, the boats looked like they could hold at most three people.

"This is Vermillion, we've reached our destination," Jill radioed.

"Forkball here, good work. Echo Six should be there shortly. After the brief proceed into the swamp with extreme caution and investigate," O'Brien replied.

As Chris's team were checking over their gear he turned as agent Ryman's team had arrived and approached them.

"Kevin Ryman with STRATCOM, it's an honor Mr. Redfield," Kevin greeted offering his hand.

"Just Chris, but thanks," Chris replied shaking his hand.

"Allow me to introduce my team here. Code names, DeeAy, Willow, Harley, Shona, Tweed, and Party Girl," Kevin introduced.

"I see, allow me to do the same, Vermillion, Grinder, Jackass, and Medic," Chris replied.

"Right, now that we are all acquainted, we should get down to business. First we will have to split into smaller groups as the boats taking us into the swamp can only hold maybe three people. The boats are small as the swamp is difficult to navigate with anything bigger," Jill explained as she laid out a map on the table for everyone to see.

"According to reports the bodies were found just inside the swamp right here, which means that would be a good place to start," Chris continued pointing his finger.

"Wow, they weren't kidding, this swamp is huge it's gonna take time to search the damn thing," DeeAy commented.

"Yes, that's also why we are splitting into smaller groups to cover more ground, do we know how comms will fair in there?" Kevin asked.

"Impossible to say until we actually get in there, could be working great, could fail completely," Quint answered with a shrug.

"Alright, we'll split into teams of three, I suggest we mix our teams together if comms go out for one team the other may be lucky," Chris replied.

"Alright, Willow with me and…?" Kevin asked waiting.

"Grinder, you go with Ryman and Willow. Vermillion, Tweed, and Party Girl will pair off. I'll take Harley and Shona with me. That leaves Jackass, Medic, and DeeAy," Chris replied.

Everyone nodded and made their final preparations before splitting off and boarding the small boats. Jill glanced at her companions as their boat slowly took off as Tweed started guiding the boat into the swamp. She turned her head and saw the other three boats make their way in different directions and just had a bad feeling about this mission. Turning her attention to 'Party Girl' she was very beautiful and attractive but her physique also implied that she wasn't just a pretty face, much like Jill herself, though she got the vibe that she was pretty and she knew it and often used it to her advantage. The other woman, Tweed however was the opposite, she was a beauty as well with deep red hair and a heavy English accent that was very charming on her. But she was quiet and not one to ramble as she had yet to say a word since Jill met her.

"So you're Jill Valentine, you're something of a legend, it's an honor to meet you," Party Girl commented.

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm just a soldier like you, but the honor is mine," Jill replied cordially.

"So, what do you think is going on? I mean you have more experience with this bio terror shit then we do," Party Girl asked.

"No idea, we are all going in blind mostly, we only know that mutation is confirmed which means something in this swamp has been infected and we need to figure out where it's coming from before it spreads beyond the swamp, also Party Girl I heard your scouting abilities are top notch. We'll definitely need them in this hot mess," Jill replied.

"Call me Sienna, my code name is a mouthful but the higher ups chose that after they found me and it just stuck," Sienna said.

"Alright, Tweed there should be a clearing about a mile ahead of us, we can head that way and start our search there," Jill replied.

"Copy that," Tweed said as she guided the boat where Jill indicated as she looked at the copy of the map she had.

They soon reached the clearing and exited the boat after tying their boat to the old and rotting deck that had once been a drop off point. Jill studied the planks and observed this area hadn't been used in a long time, probably abandoned long ago when the swamp proved too difficult to maintain a dock here.

"God it's so sticky out here, ugh I'll need to shower for a week after this," Sienna groaned as she tugged at her tight fitting top feeling it stick to her skin.

Jill couldn't help but agree, she was dressed in a light blue short sleeved top that clung to her tightly as well with tan combat pants. The humidity was well known and they prepared as best they could for the elements. As the three women got out of the boat, they drew their weapons and slowly began to sweep the area. It was very quiet, not even the normal sounds you would expect from the wildlife and it made Jill uneasy as they moved along the clearing.

"So far so good, no monsters, nothing," Sienna commented.

"It's too quiet," Tweed replied.

There was a scream from somewhere nearby and the three nodded at each other and quickly headed in the direction of the scream. There was a lot of vegetation and vines but thankfully Tweed had thought to bring along a machete and started hacking the vines away as they made their way deeper but soon stopped and saw a woman running toward them screaming for help. Before they could react however, a creature leapt down from one of the over hanging trees and pounced on top of the woman and with a final scream it raised one scaly claw and impaled her through the chest silencing her screams.

"Oh god," Tweed uttered.

"Fuck, it's a Hunter," Jill cursed raising her handgun at it, the other two doing the same.

The Hunter took notice of the three women and snarled then leapt off the dead woman and leapt sideways as Jill fired at it. To their shock when the Hunter leapt sideways it suddenly faded from sight.

"What the fuck?! Where did it go?!" Sienna cried looking around frantically.

That's a new trick," Jill replied also looking around for it.

Hearing a sloshing noise to her right Jill suddenly tackled Tweed as the hunter's claw swiped at where her head was. Sienna turned and opened fire on the hunter and it cried in pain as her bullets hit their mark and it took off disappearing again. Jill cursed and strained her senses as she helped Tweed up. Then she saw a patch of grass compress nearby and hefted her MP5 up and opened fire and heard the screech and saw the blood splatter as the hunter was peppered with bullets. The other two joined in and the hunter finally went down.

"Fucking invisible hunters?!" Sienna cried.

"This is Vermillion does anyone copy?" Jill asked on her comm link.

_"__Chris here we read you Jill are you alright?" Chris responded._

"We're fine Chris. Everyone be careful, we just encountered a B.O.W. it was a Hunter, but this one was different, it was smarter and it could turn invisible," Jill replied.

_"__An invisible hunter, that is tits! __Ow! Don't hit me Rebecca! This is jackass, be advised my guess is they have somehow bred this new hunter with another species, like a chameleon to give it the ability to disappear, and blend with its surroundings," Quint explained._

_"__Ok, it sounds like they are experimenting with new B.O.W.'s that we haven't encountered before, everyone be on your guard," Chris advised. _

"No shit," Tweed replied sarcastically.

Jill kneeled next to the woman inspecting her as the other two joined her.

"A lab coat, she's a scientist," Sienna observed.

Jill nodded and searched her pockets for anything of note and found her ID card and pocketed it and to her surprise she had a crumpled note in her breast pocket. Jill took it out and read it then handed it to the other two so they could read it as well.

**Christy, we can't contain it anymore the boss seems unconcerned with the rising risk. If this keeps up all of those creatures will escape and overrun the facility. ****Get out while you can, please. Run Run!**

"Now we're getting somewhere, so it would seem there is a facility hidden in the heart of this swamp," Jill commented.

"This poor bitch probably waited too long, and was caught by that hunter that was after her, it just confirms what we thought. B.O.W.'s are probably loose in the swamp now but there's no telling how many have gotten free of this facility," Tweed replied.

"If it's been overrun…" Sienna started.

"Then we need to find this place," Jill replied as she stood up.

An explosion startled the three and they cursed as they sprinted back the way they came only to find their boat was completely destroyed.

"Oh shit there goes our ride," Tweed groaned.

Jill was already scanning their surroundings hoping to find a clue as to who did this and cut them off but there was nothing.

"Well guess we don't have a choice now, we'll have to venture deeper into the swamp and hopefully we will find this facility," Jill said with a sigh.

"Great! Always wanted to go stomping through the swamp infested with monsters," Sienna said sarcastically as they started to head north deeper into the swamp.

Hector, code name Beltway watched from his hiding place as the three women started heading back deeper into the swamp, smirking at his handiwork watching the burning remains of their boat.

"Beltway here, found myself a couple a birdies strolling through the swamp. Took care of their ride for them heh heh heh, boom," Beltway said into his ear piece.

"Good, the others will be working to strand the others as well, do NOT engage or allow yourself to be seen, you understand?" Lupo commanded back.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on wolf mother," Beltway replied.

"I mean it Hector, let the creatures do the dirty work for once, the boss has given us strict orders," Lupo said.

"Relax, they have no idea I'm here and besides anybody would be crazy to get on the wrong side of Mr. Death. Almost makes me feel sorry for that Kennedy fellow...almost," Beltway chuckled.

"Vector reported that the agent is en route, though he will be a little behind the others. That is why we are to hinder and inconvenience the others only. The agent MUST get to the facility before the others have a chance to destroy it," Lupo replied sternly.

"Right, right, I got it. Beltway out," He said cutting the transmission.

Chris slogged through the swampy vegetation with his assault rifle poised and ready. Harley was on his right while Shona brought up the rear, though they seemed to be well trained Chris was very uneasy. Something just didn't feel right about this whole thing and he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

"Fuck me, this place gives me the creeps," Harley broke the silence.

"I do hope we find a new specimen, I would very much like to study it," Shona replied.

"We ain't here to fuck with them Shona, your obsession creeps me the fuck out," Harley shot back.

"It is not obsession, I simply love to understand how these creatures work," Shona defended.

"While that can be an advantage, we don't have time to play nurse and set up shop to examine them thoroughly. If we encounter any bio weapons we neutralize them and push on," Chris replied.

"See I knew I liked you from the start, short simple and to the point," Harley chuckled.

Shona was about to retort when they heard a splash nearby and all three weapons swung in that direction. Chris froze as something came stumbling out of the nearby bog. It raised its head toward them and to their horror opened a large mouth of razor sharp teeth and it started sprinting toward the three men snarling loudly.

"What the fuck is that?!" Harley cried as he opened fire with his sub machine gun.

Chris snapped out of it and fired as well while Shona took shots at it with his sidearm. They peppered the monstrosity and with a scream the thing stumbled forward and fell on its face motionless. The three approached slowly at first until Shona started forward pulling out some kind of large syringe.

"Shona wait!" Chris cried.

Shona ignored him as he crouched down next to the thing and stuck the syringe into the thing's body and started extracting something from it. Chris yelled again as more of them sprinted out of the bog toward the three. Chris and Harley cursed and opened fire on them. Shona turned seeing this and drew his pistol to help when the one on the ground leapt up to attack him suddenly. Clearly it wasn't dead. Shona cried out as the thing leapt on him, Chris turned to help Shona as it clamped its large maw down on his arm. Shona screamed in pain as Chris rushed over and shot its head and kicked it off him. Harley was fighting desperately, gunning them down. There had to be at least a dozen of them now as Chris turned and fired on the approaching group as well. Chris tossed a grenade at the approaching group and managed to take out four of them while Harley gunned down two more.

"Shona!" Harley screamed.

Chris turned and saw that four of the creatures had pounced on the now screaming man. Shona was struggling and managed to fire off several rounds from his sidearm and killed one of the creatures, but the other three started ripping him apart their jaws biting down on him. The man screamed as blood gushed from his body and one of the creatures tore his right leg from his body munching on it. Chris tossed another grenade at the bloody scene and the screams were silenced as all of them were blown apart in a shower of blood and body parts. The remaining two creatures were gunned down by the two men and they stood their breathing heavily.

"This is Chris, we have encountered a new B.O.W. it looks like a cross between an alligator and human. They are fast and really strong. They seem to attack in groups so be very careful...Also...We lost Shona," Chris reported into his ear piece.

"That stupid….fuck, I told him his obsession with these things would get him killed! Fuck!" Harley cursed angrily.

Harley was certainly rough around the edges and he swore like a sailor, but Chris could tell losing one of his team mates really affected him. This might even be the first time he's lost a team member.

"He was brave, and he went down fighting and even took one with him before they got him," Chris said.

"Is that supposed to make me fucking feel better?!" Harley demanded.

"No, I'm simply saying that he was a fighter and he died fighting for what he believed in, and we won't let it be in vain," Chris replied.

Harley stopped his angry rant and glared at Chris for a few moments but then finally nodded his acceptance and moved over to the bloody remains of his fallen team mate and found his dog tags and pocketed them before turning to Chris and nodded again as the two men made their way further into the swamp.

Kevin, and DeeAy swore loudly as they listened to Chris's update. Kevin's group had managed to stay near and move with DeeAy's group. Willow took a moment to mourn the loss of their team mate, she didn't shed tears but she, like the others were still saddened by the loss. Rebecca put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder while Quint and Keith stood nearby with sympathetic looks.

"This is Ryman, copy that, my team has joined up with DeeAy and the six of us are heading north deeper into the swamp, no sign of anything yet," Kevin reported.

He nodded at the others and they all started moving again. They were luckier then the others so far. They hadn't found a single trace of infection or creature. The group soon came upon what looked like a small settlement of rundown shacks.

"What have we here?" DeeAy asked.

"Fan out, and search the area. Nobody goes alone got it?" Kevin ordered.

The others nodded and paired off and began cautiously searching the small shacks. Most of them had nothing of note, the area seemed to have been abandoned. Kevin noticed a plank bridge across the shallow water and slowly moved to follow it with Rebecca in tow as she covered his rear. Kevin sliced away the vegetation in their way as they made their way across the narrow planks until they came upon a much larger building that looked like it had seen better days. The roof was collapsed in and their was silver shingle patches all over the place most likely patching holes that had rotted away the wood. The two approached slowly but did not see any sign of life as they approached the door. Kevin looked at Rebecca and held up three fingers and lowered them one by one. Then he opened the door and the two swept in left and right clearing.

"Nobody home," Rebecca noted.

"Seems that way, let's see if we can find anything useful," Kevin replied.

They quickly swept through the building and found nothing interesting until they came to a door leading to the basement. Nodding they both descended and came to a large sturdy steel door.

"Well now this is certainly out of place in a run down house like this," Kevin stated as he tried to open it.

"It's locked, damn where's Jill when you need her?" Rebecca asked.

"I doubt she could do it anyway, look over here," Kevin replied.

Rebecca hurried over and saw the console was lit up red. It was clearly for the door next to them.

"Guys we found something, make your way north of the shacks across the narrow plank bridge to the big house," Kevin radioed.

Soon enough all six were there in front of the door while Quint was at the console trying to figure out how to open the door.

"There! I got it!" Quint exclaimed as the console changed from red to green and the door slowly slid open to reveal a single room beyond.

The group entered the room clearing it before they started searching the place. This place had been a monitoring station of some sort, there was surveillance equipment and a few computers but nothing seemed to be operational.

"Alright Quint do your thing, think you can get one of these running and see what info you can find?" Keith asked.

"Sure, I just need to hook up to them and see if there is anything left on them to pull," Quint replied.

While Quint went to work the others decided to take a break and lounged around the room waiting for Quint. They didn't have to wait very long surprisingly. It had been quiet for about thirty minutes when Quint shouted in surprise causing everyone to jump.

"What is it Quint? You find something?" Kevin asked.

"We have to contact HQ!" Quint cried.

"Why what did you find?" Kevin asked.

Quint instead hit a few buttons on his computer and projected what he found on the blank wall for everyone to see. Kevin's blood went cold as he stared at the wall in shock. The information shown was highly classified and only a select few had access to it. Seeing it here should be impossible, the information showed all the blood work, all of the physiology. Sensitive and classified, and worst of all. Extremely dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Oh God," Rebecca whispered.

On the wall in big bold letters above all of that was the title of the file and showed them all the first piece of the puzzle.

**Specimen 1270998**

**Leon S. Kennedy**

AN: I know cliffhanger I'm mean lol. So Quint has uncovered a highly classified file on Leon, I wonder what it all contains? Also our favorite agent will be appearing again next chapter so never fear! Also I will refer to Party Girl as Sienna from now on simply because I get tired of typing Party Girl all the time lol. the others will mostly stick to their code names as many readers might no know their real names and only their names from the game. What do you guys think so far? I do appreciate the feedback and thank you again to everyone who is following and reviewing so far, it is a great honor to know some out there are enjoying this. Until next time!


End file.
